What went down after the Sugar Shack Party
by Cynth19
Summary: Blaine has prepared a surprise for Kurt so they leave Sugar's party early. spoilers for 3x12, character spoiler for 3x15


_My take on what happened after the Sugar Shack party. _

_Special thank you to my beta: http(:)/wolfiesayrawr(.)tumblr(.)com/_

_**Warnings:** quite graphic scenes, rimming, blowjob. _

_**Spoilers:** 3x13 and character for 3x15._

_ A bit of angst and the rest is fluff and there's also porn. Enjoy :)_

_Feel free to leave some feedback if you enjoyed reading. I may write a Blaine & Cooper scene that is mentioned near the end of this one a separate fic._

* * *

><p><strong>What went down after the Sugar Shack Party<strong>

As the song ended, loud cheers erupted all around them. Kurt felt so light and happy. He looked at Blaine and his smile got even wider. This time, he was the one tugging on his boyfriend's clothes crashing their lips together in a fiery kiss. For a few seconds, all he cared about was Blaine, nothing else mattered. He had missed him, missed _this_ so much; having Blaine with him, being able to hold and kiss him somewhere else than the confines of the other boy's room.

He could feel him grin against his lips, making him smile again. They parted, sighing happily and Kurt couldn't help but giggle.

"It's so good to see you!" Blaine said, loud enough for Kurt to hear him over the cheering in the room.

He just kept smiling in response and led his boyfriend back to his table.

As they sat, Kurt glanced at the candy box that Dave had offered him. He looked at his boyfriend who was staring around them, completely engrossed. _It must be nice for him to be able to see with both of his eyes again_, Kurt thought fondly. He gave one last look at the box, then pushed it aside.

Kurt didn't want to hide anything from Blaine. They were always honest with each other. But… he didn't want to bring up his encounter with his former bully just yet. They were having a nice time, and he wanted to enjoy spending Valentine's Day with the boy he loved. They could talk later.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Kurt and Blaine shared a few slow dances. Once, Blaine tried to copy Brittanny and Mike in one of their complicated dance routines; Kurt just watched, trying not to fall over laughing as Blaine attempted the robot.

Around ten, Blaine tugged on his sleeve and suggested that they'd leave early. Kurt was about to protest - Sugar had organized a great party and he was really enjoying himself - but his boyfriend leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I have something for you."

Kurt, intrigued, took Blaine's hand and let himself be led out of the restaurant. On their way to the door, Kurt caught Tina's arm and asked her to tell Finn he left early. She nodded and smiled at them both as Blaine tugged him out of the room.

They both walked to Kurt's navigator - Blaine had been driven there by Sugar's father. He explained as they walked that even though his eye was healed and his eyesight was pretty much back to normal, the doctors weren't really supporting the idea of him driving on his own yet.

* * *

><p>The ride to the Andersons was quiet. A bit too quiet, Blaine thought.<p>

"Kurt?" he asked softly, taking hold of the other boy's hand. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed. Looking in the rearview mirror, he could see all the gifts - apart from the box of candies that he had left at the party - that his 'secret admirer' had given him. He didn't want their perfect evening to be ruined… but he also knew that Blaine wouldn't let it go. Kurt wouldn't be able to pretend that there was nothing going on now that his boyfriend had noticed.

"It's just…" he faltered, unsure how to begin. "This week, I received a few… cards and… little presents." He gestured with one hand towards the backseat, afraid to meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine twisted in his seat and saw the balloons, the little monkey plush, the cards and the… _wait, did that say 'gorillagram'? _

"I don't…" he rubbed the back of his neck, confused and uncomfortable.

Kurt carried on in a rush. "It's just that I enjoyed all these presents believing they were coming from you." He tried not to let his faint disappointment show in his tone.

"Well, apart from our constant texting, I didn't… I mean, I was busy doing something else." Blaine's voice was quiet, his words deliberately vague.

Kurt decided to pull up. There was an empty car park just ahead, and he wanted to have the rest of this conversation without worrying about crashing the car.

Kurt stopped the engine and turned to face his boyfriend properly. Reaching across the console, he took both Blaine's hands in his and took a deep breath before continuing. He told Blaine about the 'secret admirer' in a gorilla costume following him around school and bringing him all the gifts. He mentioned how each time he received a card or something else; he had been convinced that it was from Blaine and that he just really enjoyed all the little attentions. Blaine felt a little bad about not having done anything for Kurt while he was at school, but he truly hoped that what he had prepared for Kurt would make up for it.

Kurt trailed off as he neared the end of his story. He had just gotten to the part about getting another card with a request to meet up at Breadsticks.

"He showed up in the gorilla costume again and handed me another card with a box of candies. The card said '_I think I love you'_ and then I just knew…"

Kurt took a deep breath. Blaine felt a sick dread in his stomach as he waited for him to continue.

"It was Dave Karofsky. My secret admirer… he…" Finally, the tears that Kurt had been fighting since the subject had been broached overwhelmed him.

Blaine was speechless. His throat closed with fury towards the boy who had tormented Kurt so viciously, but he forced himself to hide it. He needed to stay calm right now, for Kurt.

Blaine unbuckled both their seatbelts and pulled Kurt towards him, lifting him into his lap in an effort to soothe the crying boy. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's frame, running one hand through his hair and smoothing the other over his shaking shoulders. Kurt curled into him, clinging to the fabric of his boyfriend's dress shirt and burying his face in his shoulder.

"I don't know what to say," Blaine whispered brokenly, "Kurt…"

After a few long moments, Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine's shirt, his tears dissipating. Blaine loosened his arms around him, but didn't let go. He felt a desperate need to protect this boy that held so much of his heart, but he also knew that Kurt needed to finish his story.

As if on cue, Kurt slowly raised his head, pressing his forehead against Blaine's temple before continuing:

"It was… weird." He had tried to think of a better word, but couldn't come up with anything else. "He was nice to me and we talked… calmly. I reminded him what he did to me." The last sentence was spoken with a little more ferocity. "I just don't know, I was in such shock I - I didn't really realize what was going on, until…"

Silence again.

The sick feeling had settled back in the pit of Blaine's stomach.

"He reached for my hand."

Kurt shivered with the horror of this admission. Kurt was staring at his hand as though it was tainted with the memory of Karofsky's action, and Blaine couldn't stand it. He released one of his arms around Kurt and took the hand instead, holding it tight.

"It's just… I don't get it. Why would he do that? He can't be in love with me… he just _can't_."

Blaine fought back the tears welling in his own eyes, shaking with the effort. He hated seeing the distress on Kurt's face. It reminded him far too much of all those months ago when he had first met Kurt; when the other boy had been forced to transfer to Dalton, seeking escape from his tormentor… the same tormentor who was making Kurt's beautiful eyes fill with tears yet again.

Blaine hadn't realized it was possible to hate someone this much. It was even stronger than what he felt towards his own bullies.

"I let him down gently," Kurt continued, once he had calmed down a little. "I told him that I only saw him as a friend and I am very much in love with my boyfriend." A watery smile appeared on his face as he finally met the other boy's gaze.

Blaine didn't know how he felt about Kurt telling Karofsky that he considered him a friend. Kurt saw the conflicting emotions behind his boyfriend's eyes and quickly continued.

"I don't really consider him a friend, I never could. I just didn't know what to do. As I said, I was in shock and I think maybe I was functioning on auto pilot. I've seen him angry and threatening before… I guess I was just trying to avoid that again."

Blaine had to admit this was a good point. After all, he had personally had two encounters with the former bully and had noticed how impulsively aggressive he could be.

He didn't know if Kurt would consider building some kind of friendship with Dave over time. He knew that Kurt wasn't the kind to hold grudges, and he knew that his boyfriend had told him he had forgiven Karofsky months ago, and even though this hadn't sat at all well with him, he hadn't said anything. Now though, knowing that Karofsky had come back and followed Kurt around unimpeded _on school ground_… he wasn't so keen on the idea of having Dave back in Kurt's life.

Blaine became aware that he had been silent for some time. He hardly trusted himself to speak.

"He was stalking you." His voice came out sounding strained.

"I know." Kurt replied simply.

"Doesn't that make you feel uncomfortable?" he asked, incredulous.

"Of course it does!" Kurt's eyes were suddenly wide and over-bright again. "Why do you think I'm so upset about this?"

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt silenced him.

"I was scared. When the mask was gone, it all came back to me; dirty locker rooms, shoving in the hallways, name callings, invasion of my personal space. I was in shock. And _scared_."

"Kurt…"

"I really want to believe he changed, I truly do. But tonight, I mostly acted on sheer protective instinct."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"Don't." Kurt interrupted him again. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Blaine."

"I'm just… I shouldn't have pushed the subject." Blaine's voice was thick with emotion.

Kurt looked down at their fingers, still entwined against their chests.

"I needed to talk about it." He said softly. "I needed you to know because through all of what happened back then, you were my rock." He looked up to meet shining hazel eyes staring back at him. The love and concern he could read in those orbs was so overwhelming sometimes. "You still _are_ my rock, Blaine."

"You're stronger than I am. Braver." The other boy protested softly.

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you."

"You know just as well as I do that's not true. You're the strongest person I've ever met, Kurt. All those times I told you to have courage… most of the time, it was me that took courage from you. You may seem fragile sometimes, like it would be so easy to break you. But I know different, and people who believe that - well, they don't know the real Kurt Hummel."

A little smile tugged at Kurt's lips. He leaned in, closing the remaining space between them and capturing his boyfriend's lips in a soft kiss.

They stayed like that for a few long minutes; kissing, touching, just breathing together.

When they broke apart, Blaine lowered his hands to rest them on Kurt's hips. He could tell how desperately the other boy needed this intimacy, needed to be close to someone who truly loved him.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked.

"I can't, it's a school night." Kurt replied, regret clear in his tone.

"Maybe you could ask your dad, just for tonight. I can tell him what happened if you don't want to do it yourself. I mean… if you want him to know, that is."

"I'd rather tell him myself. I wouldn't want him to imagine the worst, thinking I was too traumatized to even talk on the phone."

Blaine gave a sad laugh. "You're right, you better do it."

Kurt extricated his phone from his pocket without moving from his place on Blaine's lap and dialed the number.

It was a few seconds before Burt picked up.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Dad," Kurt choked a little on the word; sometimes he just really needed to hear his dad's voice.

"What's wrong?" Burt's tone changed instantly, letting the concern seep into his voice.

"I'm okay dad, don't worry." He tried to reassure him, but the tremor remained in his voice. Blaine smoothed his palms comfortingly over Kurt's hips, and that steadied him a little.

"You don't sound okay to me. What happened?" Burt insisted.

"It's just… I had a run in with Dave earlier tonight." He decided he'd rather not divulge the details - Burt didn't need any more stress.

"You mean that Karofsky kid?" Burt asked, alarmed. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, dad. It's just… I wasn't expecting it and…"

"I know when you're not telling me the truth, kiddo."

Kurt sighed.

"He sent me a message for a date and I didn't know it was him… I thought it was Blaine and…"

"Kurt?"

He really did not want to tell his dad this part, but he realized he had no choice.

"He… He told me he had feelings for me."

"Excuse me?" Burt sounded angry now.

"I'm just shocked and, to be honest, still a bit shaken up and…

"Do you need me to pick you up? Finn can drive your car home."

Kurt paused. He looked at Blaine, who gave him a tentative but encouraging smile.

"I'm actually headed to Blaine's right now."

"Kurt it's late, Blaine must be asleep by now-"

"He's here." He cut him off, and he couldn't stop the smile creeping into his words. "He's with me. He came to the party as a surprise, and he told me he had something planned for me."

"Oh. Well, I'm happy Blaine could make it, but it's a school night Kurt and…"

"Please daddy." Kurt hated how needy he sounded, but the platitude just slipped out. "I just… Please, we'll go to bed early and…"

"Are his parents home?"

Kurt's smile dropped. Of course, his dad wouldn't allow him to stay for the night if it was to be just the two of them.

Blaine noticed the distress on his boyfriend's face immediately.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt excused himself to his dad and covered the mouthpiece of the phone so that Burt wouldn't hear them.

"He asked if your parents are here tonight."

"They're on a business trip, I… you knew that," Blaine replied.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He uncovered the phone.

"No." he said to his dad, tone defeated.

"Wait!" Blaine spoke up suddenly. "My brother's here. He's an adult, would that be alright?" he asked hopefully, knowing that Burt heard him due to his proximity to Kurt.

"How old is he?" Burt sounded skeptical.

"24, He's back to visit for a few weeks." Blaine explained. "Burt, I promise he's a responsible man."

Burt hesitated, then… "Okay."

"Okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, okay. But I want you to promise me that you boys won't stay up too late. I'll give a call to your brother later, Blaine. Have Kurt send me his number, please."

"Thank you so much dad." Kurt's face split into a grateful smile. "This really means a lot to me."

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to ruin Blaine's surprise for you, am I? Have a good evening."

"Thank you Burt." Blaine said.

"Don't mention it kid." Burt replied as he ended the call.

Kurt met Blaine's eyes and they shared a smile.

"Hey…" Blaine spoke. "We should head back to my house or Cooper will think I bailed and it will all have been for nothing."

"What will be for nothing?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Blaine made a face like he was about to add '_duh!_' to his reply.

Kurt laughed at how dorky his boyfriend could be sometimes.

"Okay, let's go." Slipping off Blaine's lap and back into his seat, he restarted the car.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of the big house.<p>

Kurt paused, his eyes on the backseat. Blaine followed his gaze.

"I want to get rid of these first." Kurt said in a small voice.

Blaine reached out and placed a hand gently over Kurt's. "I'll help you carry it all, and we can throw it in the trash."

* * *

><p>Once they were done, they walked hand in hand to the door. Blaine paused at the threshold and knocked three times, then twice more slowly and stepped back.<p>

"What's that all about?" Kurt asked, confused. Didn't Blaine have a key?

"It's a signal." Blaine gave a sly grin and Kurt marveled at how much of a goof he was.

"You are _impossible_." He told him, laughing softly.

"Maybe, but I think it'll be worth it." Blaine teased, knocking their shoulders together playfully.

Suddenly, Blaine's series of knocks was repeated from the other side of the door.

Blaine pulled on Kurt's hand and, opening the door, led them inside.

It was pitch dark inside the house.

Kurt looked around to see if he could spot the light switch, but then his boyfriend closed the door and the last light source was extinguished.

"Blaine?"

"Shh," Blaine replied, his voice almost a whisper. "Wait."

Kurt looked around again to see if he had missed something, but there was nothing to see.

Then…

"Oh!"

There were little lights going on all around them. He laughed, recognizing them as the same lights that had decorated the Andersons' house during Christmas.

Blaine led him a few steps forward and then stopped in front of one of the big walls. Kurt noticed that some sort of white sheet was covering it.

"Why…?"

Somewhere in the house, a piano started playing. It was soft and for some reason, it sounded familiar.

Kurt wanted to keep going but Blaine seemed to be waiting for something else.

The music swelled to the chorus and Kurt recognized it in a rush; it was an instrumental piano version of '_Teenage Dream_'.

Kurt felt tears well in his eyes as he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. He didn't count himself a huge Katy Perry fan, or at least not as much a fan of her as Blaine was, but this was _their song_.

"Please, forgive me for borrowing this from you." Blaine whispered then, as a gigantic version of the doodle Kurt had made a year ago appeared on the wall in front of them.

"How did you..?" Kurt couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying now; he thought it may be both. He had never told Blaine about this doodle. He was a little embarrassed about it, to be honest. They hadn't even been dating back then.

"Rachel told me about it, so I borrowed the notebook and took a picture of it." Blaine shifted guiltily as he spoke.

"You're unbelievable."

"Are you mad? Oh no, I should have asked, you're totally freaked out now, aren't you? I mean, I would never - it's not like - I didn't go around your room and look through your stuff. I wouldn't do that, it was Rachel who said it would be a nice idea and…" oh god, he was rambling and flailing now. This was _not_ turning out the way he had hoped.

Kurt watched Blaine freaking out with fond exasperation. When he still didn't stop, Kurt decided that the best way to shut him up was to kiss him, so he did just that.

Blaine was surprised at first, but it only took him a split-second to return the kiss with enthusiasm.

"I love you so much," Kurt breathed against his lips, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too." Blaine's smile looked like it was in danger of cracking his face in two. "So, you like it?"

"I _love_ it."

And the look in his boyfriend's eyes was enough to convince Blaine that part one of his Grand Plan had gone brilliantly.

"Okay, living room."

They shed their coats and shoes in the hallway, then walked to the next room.

There were little lights all around this room as well. Kurt noticed paper hearts on the floor and a table set up with pristine white napkins and two glasses.

"Hey Kurt." Cooper entered through the kitchen door, a bottle of sparkling cider in hand.

"Hi Cooper," Kurt replied a little vaguely, running his fingers over the tablecloth in wonder. "It's great to see you again."

They had only briefly met twice; once at the hospital after they had brought Blaine in for his eye and the second time, the afternoon before the surgery. That night, both he and Cooper had tried to distract Blaine watching movies and listening to music. It had been great, even though Blaine had been really worried about the next day.

"Yeah, good to see you too." Cooper said with a smile. "I'll be back in a minute with your desserts. Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Desserts?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine.

"Trust me, he's really good at baking." Blaine assured him as he led Kurt to the chair and pulled it back for him.

Kurt blushed under the attention. He didn't know what to say.

Blaine poured their drinks and then handed Kurt his glass. The other boy took it with a smile and clinked it against Blaine's before taking a sip.

"This is perfect," he decided.

"I try." Blaine smirked.

"I mean, for someone who claimed he wasn't any good at romance a year ago, you have definitely improved."

"Well, I have good reason to improve."

"Oh really? What might that reason be?" Kurt enquired playfully.

Blaine didn't have time to answer because at that moment Cooper came back, a plate in one hand and two spoons in the other. As he set it on the table between them, Kurt saw that it was a heart shaped tiramisu with ice cream and whipped cream on the side. He wanted to point out how cheesy this all was, but he was enjoying it far too much to even care.

Cooper handed them both a spoon and vanished again.

"This looks delicious." Kurt said, eyeing the dessert.

Blaine reached over and scooped up some of the tiramisu. He then added a bit of whipped cream and leaned over further, bringing the spoon to Kurt's lips. The other boy blushed deeply but opened his mouth, letting his boyfriend feed him.

It was _divine_. Kurt let a small moan escape at the flavor and was instantly embarrassed.

Blaine smiled widely, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Mmmh, this is so good." Kurt spoke around a mouthful of tiramisu.

"Told you."

"My turn," Kurt said, picking up his spoon to mirror Blaine's actions.

They kept going like that, savoring each spoon, feeding each other again from time to time until there was nothing left of the delicious dessert.

* * *

><p>Once they had finished their drink, Blaine led them to the couch and turned the TV on.<p>

Kurt wondered what other surprise his boyfriend had prepared for him. He noticed a DVD on the little coffee table and eyed it curiously.

"Okay, so I know you're still mad at the Warblers for what they did - and believe me, I am too." Blaine talked quickly, trying to prevent another outburst from Kurt. "But when Trent was asking me almost daily how they could start redeeming themselves, I thought of something."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you know how Rachel tends to get a tape of almost every New Directions performance?" Kurt's eyes widened. "Yeah, Mike and Tina told me about it," Blaine continued. "Anyway, it reminded me that Wes did the exact same thing with the Warblers last year. He said it would be great to see our flaws so we could work to fix them."

"Okay..." Kurt said slowly, waiting for Blaine to get to the point.

"So, I asked him to ask Thad to give Trent the recording of one particular performance."

At that, he pressed play on the DVD remote and leaned closer to his boyfriend, draping an arm around his shoulders.

The screen was showing Warblers and other students moving tables and chairs around. There was a buzz of excitement, and more people could be heard arriving down the corridor.

Kurt recognized Wes, David and Thad standing in a corner looking stressed. After a few moments, the three seemed to decide as one that, whatever the problem, the show must go on. They stepped into the middle of the room and the crowd of students began to part, moving towards the edges of the room as the rest of the Warblers arranged themselves in neat rows behind the three in its center. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something, or someone.

In a rush, Kurt realized what this was. He recognized the placement of the people in the room, and who was missing in the center of the front row. More pieces of furniture were moved freeing the main doors just as they were opened. Kurt gasped when he saw Blaine leading him inside.

"Oh god." He whispered, not trusting his voice enough to speak louder. "I really did stick out like a sore thumb."

"You were adorable." Blaine teased, pressing a kiss to his cheekbone.

He saw Blaine adjust his lapel on the screen before walking to the rest of the Warblers as they began to sing. Kurt saw the shine in the eyes of his younger self on the screen, and blushed at how smitten he had already been back then. He remembered that, despite the smile on his face, this had probably been one of the hardest times of his life. He wished he could go to back in time and tell his younger self to just wait a few months longer, to tell him he'd be okay and it would all be down to the boy he'd met by chance on that staircase.

Blaine started singing and Kurt couldn't help himself falling in love all over again. He laughed at the dorky dance moves and blushed when he saw his younger self smile so wide, looking utterly charmed. He hid his face in Blaine's neck and grinned against the soft skin.

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine,_

_Valentine!_

Blaine sung along softly in his ear.

Watching this with Blaine, his _boyfriend _now, sharing their first Valentine's Day together, Kurt felt so happy. Happier than he'd ever been. Blaine had just made this day better, perfect.

The performance ended on screen and both Kurts were clapping and smiling widely at the boy they would fall in love with, already loved.

"You're my teenage dream too, Blaine Anderson," Kurt murmured, leaning to capture his lips in a kiss.

It started tender, but soon Blaine's tongue was flickering against Kurt's, deepening the kiss. Kurt started sucking on Blaine's bottom lip, eliciting a whimper from him as Kurt continued to lick his way into his boyfriend's mouth, wanting to taste every single inch of him.

Hands started to roam and Blaine tugged at Kurt's tie to bring him closer. It was the other boy's turn to moan at the gesture - he had found himself incredibly turned on when Blaine had done the same thing earlier during their performance.

Kurt shifted, pressing closer and reaching to untie Blaine's bowtie and begin working the buttons of his shirt, revealing his boyfriend's collarbone. He licked his lips at the sight, breathing heavy and Blaine whined, pleading Kurt with his eyes to _just get on with it_. Kurt was leaning in to do just that when they heard someone clearing their throat loudly close by.

They jumped apart as Cooper tried and failed to keep a straight face.

"Coop! God! How long have you been here?" Blaine asked, his tone rising with undisguised frustration.

"Just a second, Blainers, relax," the older man responded, laughing at how red his brother had turned.

"What do you want?" Blaine demanded, blunt with annoyance at Cooper's untimely entrance.

Kurt was hiding his face in Blaine's neck, giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Kurt," Cooper said.

That got the other boy's attention. He looked up at Blaine's brother, trying not to consider how flushed his own face must look.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice still a little breathless.

"Your dad called. He wanted to know if you and Blaine were already in bed."

"_Oh_." Both his and Blaine's faces dropped.

"I told him yeah, you'd been asleep for almost twenty minutes already."

Kurt sighed with relief. He would have hugged Cooper if he hadn't still been half hard.

"You owe me one, bro," Cooper added, bumping Blaine lightly on the shoulder as he left them alone once again.

"I won't forget it!" Blaine called as his brother disappeared again, before turning back to Kurt with a mischievous smile. "So, where were we?" he whispered against his boyfriends lips.

"Your present!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly, extracting himself from Blaine's embrace.

"What?" Blaine whined and reached for Kurt but he was already walking out of the room. "Kurt, come back!"

"I have something for you, it's in my car."

"Could have waited…" Blaine mumbled, shifting uncomfortably at the too-tight sensation in his jeans.

He sighed to himself. He had missed his boyfriend so much. What with school, then the visits to the hospitals, not to mention somehow always having someone else around just about every time Kurt was present, they had had almost no alone time for a whole week. Blaine just wanted to be with his boyfriend. Was that too much to ask?

A minute later, Kurt walked back inside carrying a rectangular package tied with a beautiful silky red bow. Kurt smiled at him as he sat down and handed him the present.

"It's not much, but I have one now and I thought that you would love one for yourself."

Curious, Blaine unwrapped the package and discovered…

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed as he saw the beautiful painting. It was a representation of one of his favorite pictures of the couple. They both were on Kurt bed, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder as he slept with a blissful smile tugging his lips. Blaine's head was turned slightly to the side, just admiring how beautiful the other boy was. The painting was amazing; the details were so well rendered. You could see the love shining in Blaine's eyes, the way Kurt's beautiful lashes rested on his rosy cheeks.

"This is…" Blaine choked on the words as tears started to well in his eyes.

"You like it?" Kurt asked timidly. "I know it's not as amazing as all this, but I thought that you might like it and…"

"I love it Kurt, God, this is amazing!" He threw himself into Kurt's arms, clinging tight to his boyfriend.

Kurt melted into the embrace and sighed happily. He'd have to remind himself to thank Rachel again for the painting, that artist friend of hers really was incredible!

"Oh, am I interrupting again?" Cooper was back in the room, gesturing vaguely towards the plates as if he were willing to just leave everything and clean up later.

"No, it's okay Coop." Blaine said, standing with the painting in his hands. "Look at this." He handed it to his brother with a proud smile, eyes still watery.

Cooper took the painting from Blaine's hands.

"Wow! Kurt, do you paint as well? Man, you need to share some of that talent around!"

Kurt laughed. "No, I didn't paint this. I can only really sketch fashion designs."

"Oh yeah, Blaine told me all about your prom outfit." Cooper smiled, handed the painting back to Blaine. "This is gorgeous, who did it?"

"A friend of Rachel's dads."

"And Carole took the picture of us during one of our movie afternoons. We're lucky she loves taking pictures of everything." Blaine added.

Kurt smiled at the memory. They had been watching 'Moulin Rouge', but it was the night before the trip to New York with New Directions and he had been really tired from all the packing he'd done. Blaine had told him that Carole had been checking on them to see if they needed anything and had found them that way. She had run back to hers and Burt's room and came back with her digital camera. Blaine had been so sleepy and content himself, he hadn't even noticed until the camera flashed. Fortunately, Kurt was so deeply asleep that he hadn't even stirred. Carole had showed them the picture later, and they had simply loved it.

"That's great." Cooper said, smiling. "I used to have a girlfriend like that - she carried her camera everywhere she went, taking pictures of anything and everything. She always had great results."

"I think we're going to head upstairs," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. "You're sure you don't need help cleaning up?" Blaine asked for the thousandth time that day. Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I'm good Blainers, just go relax." He winked at Blaine who led Kurt quietly upstairs to his room.

Kurt noticed a familiar bag on the bed; when he went to open it, he found a pair of his pajamas, clean clothes for the next day - he hoped it wasn't Finn who had picked out his outfit or he'd have to borrow something of Blaine's - and his complete collection of moisturizing and skin care products. He turned to his boyfriend, who was smiling sheepishly.

"I… _may_ have asked Finn and Rachel to pack an overnight bag for you just in case. Don't worry, Santana was there and I think she chose the outfit pretty well."

"Santana? Blaine, honey, how many people were involved in this Grand Plan of yours?"

"Erm… Finn, Rachel, Santana… and obviously Brittany, Sugar and Mercedes helped me arrange the surprise performance at the party… Mike and Tina helped me with the decorations, then I asked Trent to ask Thad to ask Wes for the DVD of the performance, and Cooper baked our dessert and helped us out with the decorations too."

"Wow! That is a lot of people!"

"Are you mad? Disappointed? I did as much as I could by myself and the ideas were all mine, but…" Blaine asked, worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

_God, he's so adorable_, Kurt thought to himself.

"Of course I'm not mad," he reassured him. "I just meant that you went through a lot of trouble to do all this. It's amazing." He walked towards his boyfriend, backing him against the door.

"Maybe we should pick up where we left off earlier…" Kurt murmured in a low voice that made Blaine weak at the knees.

"God, _Kurt_…"

Kurt cut him off, crashing their lips together. The kiss was passionate, Kurt's heart racing. Blaine, on the other hand, seemed hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked breathless, breaking the kiss but mouthing along Blaine's jaw instead.

"Nothing." Blaine replied, trying to resist his boyfriend's talented mouth. "It's just, I - _ah! _- I had one more surprise for you."

"Oh." Kurt stopped to look at the other boy. "Honey, I'm not sure that we can tonight. I mean, I'd love to, but it's already late and either of us being sore for tomorrow, especially if it's you on your first day back to school, I'm just not sure it's the wisest choice." He realized he was rambling. "But, maybe, I could blow you if... if you want." He finished lamely, wincing at how un-sexy his proposition had been.

"No, Kurt, that's not what I meant." Blaine laughed softly, "For the record I agree, it wouldn't be a great idea tonight."

"Then… what did you mean?"

"I've been researching how to do proper massages. There's oil on my night stand and…"

"Massages? Really?" Kurt was a little taken aback. He wasn't expecting this at all, but… the thought of it was certainly tempting.

"So, we could both get ready for bed, and then you can tell me if I learnt my lesson well." He led Kurt to the bed and pecked him on the mouth. "I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

* * *

><p>Around twenty minutes later, Kurt was ready to get his massage. He was lying on his stomach on the towel that had been placed on the bed earlier. Now, he was just waiting for Blaine.<p>

Blaine headed back to his room feeling slightly nervous. As he reached the door, Cooper appeared from downstairs.

"I've cleaned everything up downstairs. I'm going to do a bit of work on my project in dad's office."

"Okay. Thanks again Coop, for everything, it was perfect."

"No problem, bro. After everything you've been through, I just… as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Blaine smiled broadly at him. "You know I am."

"Oh, and don't ruin it by failing the massage." Coop grimaced and Blaine looked at him curiously. It seemed as though Cooper knew the effect of a failed massage personally... oh god. Blaine shook his head to clear the mental image of his brother having sex with a woman, and held back a shudder.

"Noted," he replied, bidding Cooper goodnight before entering his room.

The sight that greeted him stole the breath from his lungs. His boyfriend was lying face-down on his bed, probably only wearing his boxers underneath the towel that he had put over his backside.

"You're back." Kurt said and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah," he answered.

He walked to the nightstand and opened the little bottle of oil, kneeling next to Kurt as he squeezed some onto his palms.

"It's a little cold, babe," he warned Kurt as he started to apply some onto the other boy's back.

"It's fine," Kurt responded sleepily.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?" Blaine teased.

"Noooo." But he didn't sound convincing.

Blaine smirked to himself as an idea occurred to him.

"Okay, this will wake you up a bit."

"M'not sleepy." Kurt insisted, fighting a huge yawn.

"Sure you're not." Blaine laughed softly. Then, his tone conversational, "I practiced my massage on Cooper the other day."

"What?" Kurt suddenly felt a lot more awake. He twisted to look up at his boyfriend who shrugged nonchalantly, although he couldn't quite keep the grin off his face.

"Yeah, well, I was supposed to practice on his girlfriend but then she dumped him and well, we had no other volunteer. Tina was up for it, but Mike didn't really like the idea."

Kurt laughed at that. He hadn't taken Mike for the possessive type.

"Anyway, we ran out of options so Cooper, in his own words, 'sacrificed himself for the greater good'."

"Oh god, I can't picture you giving your brother a massage." He couldn't stop laughing now. "I'd pay a lot of money to see that on tape."

Blaine slapped him playfully on the butt as Kurt giggled.

"Ouch, what was that for? I thought you were supposed to give me a massage. So far you've only been talking and hitting m-_ohhhh!_" Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine started massaging a very tense spot under his left clavicle.

"You were saying?" Blaine said, his tone seductive.

"Oh god, this feels _sooo good_." Kurt moaned again as his boyfriend continued, skilled hands working out all the knots in his back.

After a few minutes of this, Kurt felt like he was melting into the mattress. Blaine was so good at this. A bit too good.

After a while, Kurt's arousal became too fierce to ignore. God, he needed release.

"Lower." He pleaded as Blaine was still massaging the center of his back, clavicles, shoulders and arms.

The other boy did not need telling twice and he let his hands roam lower on his boyfriend's back. He could never get enough of touching him, feeling how soft his skin was.

"Remove it," Kurt asked a while later, his voice strained. Blaine had been working his magical fingers on his upper thighs and Kurt was so hard, trying not to rock against the bed to get to some friction.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused at the request.

"The towel, Blaine, _please_..."

Blaine did so and…

_Oh_.

Kurt was naked underneath.

Blaine licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend's flawless ass. He let his hands wander softly over the perfectly-shaped globes, then dug his fingers a bit more forcefully into the soft flesh.

Kurt moaned underneath him and Blaine could just imagine how hard he must already be from the massage, and now this.

"God, Blaine, stop teasing. Do something." Kurt tried not to make it sound as he was begging.

"Do what?" Blaine asked, cocky.

"You _ass_," Kurt moaned again as Blaine kept massaging all around Kurt's cheeks and upper thighs, purposely avoiding the spot where he wanted Blaine's attentions focused.

"Hmm, I think it's your ass right now."

"God, Blaine please just - ohh, _yes_…"

Blaine had finally started to caress around his asshole. Oil-slick fingers coming close, but still not quite close enough.

As much as he enjoyed teasing his boyfriend, Blaine did not know how long he would last himself if he kept staring at Kurt's entrance.

"Blaine, wha… Oh _fuck_!"

Blaine smiled as he licked over Kurt's hole, savouring the taste. The noises Kurt was making underneath him brought him so close to the edge that he had to squeeze his own erection to stop himself from coming in his pajama pants.

He lifted up his head from Kurt's ass and asked:

"Would it be okay if… I slip my tongue inside?"

Kurt almost came at the sound of Blaine's voice, husky with lust, and his suggestion.

Rimming. Kurt had never really thought it would be something he'd enjoy, but Blaine was currently proving him _very _wrong.

"Yes, whatever… whatever you want," he answered breathlessly, hands fisting in the sheets, "just don't _stop_."

Blaine didn't need telling twice and went back to licking and kissing all around his boyfriend's asshole. After eliciting a few more loud moans from both of them, he started flickering his tongue against Kurt's entrance. He pressed a bit harder… and then he could finally lick inside.

"Fuck! Aaaahhhh…." Kurt was losing his mind. He had never experienced pleasure like this. He could only think in disjointed gasps of "_fuck_", _"Blaine",_ and_ "moremoremore"_, he wasn't even aware that he was speaking.

He started to reach for his cock, so painfully hard now. Blaine noticed the movement and batted his hand away. He let his tongue slip out of Kurt's hole and admired the way it was clenching around nothing, begging to be filled again.

"Kurt?" he asked, breathless. "I want to finger you."

"Ohh, fuck." Kurt couldn't say no to that, he needed it - needed _anything_ - so bad at that moment. "Yeah. Yes. _Please_."

Blaine reached for the bottle of lube in the first drawer of his nightstand, coating his fingers in it as he took in the beautiful sight of Kurt spread out before him.

"Can you turn on your back, baby?" he asked, rubbing soothingly with his other hand at the small of his boyfriend's back.

Kurt rolled over so that he was facing Blaine again.

"You're so beautiful" Blaine whispered, pushing Kurt's legs up a little so that he could have access to his hole.

"And you're still dressed," Kurt noticed with a whimper, "how are you still…. _fuck_ that feels good, right there honey!"

Blaine smiled as he worked his finger inside him. After a few long moments, Kurt began begging weakly for "_more, please, Blaine, MORE!_" Blaine whimpered faintly at the sound of his boyfriend so desperate for him. He slipped another finger inside, increased his pace and pressed them both in as far as he could, trying to reach that bundle of nerves he knew would make Kurt scream.

He wasn't disappointed.

Kurt's hips shot off the bed and a shriek tore from his throat as Blaine pressed both fingers hard against his prostate. "Fuck, Blaine, _fuck!_ Oh god yes, right there, that's it, _ohhh_…" His words became unintelligible as the other boy rubbed his fingertips over the nerves. He could feel himself starting to shake with stimulation."I'm _close_, baby…" Kurt moaned weakly.

It was only then that Blaine noticed how red and hard his boyfriend's cock was. The long shaft was curving against Kurt's belly and leaving trails of precome all over his skin as he shuddered in ecstacy.

Blaine licked his lips at the sight. Fuck, he needed to taste him.

He leaned close and started licking at the underside of Kurt's cock, working his tongue over all the veins and teasing until he arrived at the head and took it in his mouth.

"Fuck, oh _god_, mmmm, Blaine, ohh, fuck fuck _fuck_…."

Blaine pulled off for a few seconds, focused on pressing his fingers deep inside and caressing Kurt's prostate. Then, in a single movement he swallowed him whole, relaxing as the head of Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat.

Kurt reached for his now loose curls and started tugging hard as Blaine's head bobbed up and down, licking and sucking eagerly.

Kurt's breath was erratic now, he was burning all over, he was _so close_ and he knew that it would not take much for him to tumble over the edge.

He kept pulling on Blaine's hair, making his boyfriend moan around his cock.

The vibrations sent jolts of pleasure throughout his entire body. With a gasp, he blacked out as his orgasm ripped through him.

Blaine swallowed around his cock, taking all that Kurt had to give him.

When his boyfriend eventually came back to himself, Blaine kissed up his belly to his torso, licking around his nipples.

"T-too much, baby, ah…" Kurt managed to stutter out. He felt too oversensitive and, as amazing as it felt, he just needed Blaine to stop.

"Sorry, got carried away."

He laid his chin on Kurt's chest and looked up into his boyfriend's eyes. God, he looked so stunning, his cheeks flushed, lips swollen from biting on them, pupils dilated and hair in complete disarray. He was _so beautiful_.

"Let me take care of you," Kurt mumbled as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"It's, ah… already been taken care of."

"Oh." Kurt sounded surprised.

"You should have seen yourself, Kurt. I didn't last long."

Kurt chuckled a bit, considering the idea of Blaine getting off on pleasuring him. His cock twitched, making a brave effort of trying to get hard again. Kurt groaned.

"We should get cleaned up," he said, after a few more minutes basking in the afterglow.

"Too tired, can't move." Blaine mumbled against his chest.

"Move, you're heavy." Kurt protested, rolling him off and walking to the adjoined bathroom to get a washcloth.

He went back to the bed and stripped his boyfriend's pants and boxers, throwing them in the laundry basket. He proceeded to clean Blaine up as gently as he could; Blaine still hissed from overstimulation, but refused to move.

Kurt walked back to the bathroom and passed a washcloth all over his body, cleaning off at least some of the sweat, oil and come. He was too tired to take a shower now, it could wait until tomorrow.

He came back to the room - he laughed to see Blaine still spread-eagled in exactly the same position Kurt had left him in - and put on a fresh pair of boxers. He found another pair for Blaine, as well as a fresh pair of pajama pants.

Once he was ready for bed, he pushed Blaine over a bit so that he could wrangle the covers over them both. He rolled closer to his boyfriend and laid his head on his chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat.

"Hmmm…" Blaine murmured sleepily. "This was the best Valentine's day ever."

"Better than serenading junior managers at the Gap?" Kurt teased playfully.

"…Shup." Blaine mumbled, but he was smiling.

"Thank you… for everything, Blaine." Kurt said after a moment. "It really was perfect."

"I guess I set the bar pretty high for our future Valentine's days, right?"

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest, butterflies taking flight in his stomach. He loved when he mentioned their future. He could so easily see them celebrating all the next Valentine's days together.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed sleepily, nuzzling into his boyfriend.

"I love you." Blaine said softly, placing a soft kiss in Kurt's slightly sweaty hair.

"I love you too, so much." Kurt lifted up himself and leaned in for a long, loving kiss. He tried to let Blaine know how much he loved him in the way he pressed his lips all over his face, ending with his right eye - now fully healed, to both of their relief.

"Night, baby." Blaine yawned.

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt replied, and he settled himself back with his head on Blaine's chest, listening to their hearts beating in unison.

THE END


End file.
